Sakura and Satoru,Akashi (Boukenger)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Sakura and Satoru have a secret and the others (Masumi, Natsuki, Eijii and Souta) try to find out! Read more to found what is the secret between Sakura and Satoru


Here the Sakura/Akashi Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments please :)

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the Boukenger cast.

This story is basin on all the episode.

_If the writing is like that is because is in the head of the character_

I hope you like it ! The story is on one-shoot Here you go the Sakura/Akashi Fanfiction :)

**Chapter 1: First meet**

Sakura, Akashi, Masumi, Natsuki, Souta and Eijii was at the Boukenger base (Principal room), when Sakura go at her room without saying something to the others. Akashi, Masumi, Natsuki, Souta and Eijii was surprise because every time Sakura say where she going. Akashi was the most worried than the others just by his face...

**Souta:** Akashi? You seem more worried don't you like Sakura?

**Satoru(Akashi):** No! I was just worried that she quit without saying something to us.

**Natsuki:** Then why Chefu was looked at Sakura all the time ?

**Satoru(Akashi):** Well I was just wondering what she's doing!

**Masumi:** yeah...We all know that you like her.

**Satoru(Akashi):** No I don't like her and why you guys saying that to me? Why you always saying to me that I like Sakura?

**Natsuki:** Chefu don't realize Masumi?

**Masumi:** Well Akashi, you were worried about her more than anything and everyone know that you like her so stop acting or if you don't even know well here everyone know except you and Sakura I think.

**Souta:** Sou! Masumi has right Akashi, you are really close to Sakura to see if she have nothing and you just looked at her like she was your girlfriend because you always say «She's a mysterious girl after all».

**Everyone (Except Akashi, Souta and Sakura of course): **Yeah Souta has right!

**Satoru(Akashi):** Hey! if is like that I quit so then you will not asking me all the question and the answers and I have a secret with Sakura and I won't tell you guys because is top secret.

**Masumi:** Well what is it?

**Souta:** What is the secret?

**Natsuki: **Chefu handle something what is it with Sakura?

Akashi was quit the base without answers to Masumi, Souta and Natsuki question and go at Sakura room to see if she was there. Eijii was silence all the conversation.

*With Satoru and Sakura..*

When he arrived at Sakura room he knock because the door wasn't open. Sakura was open for him and both of them goes at Sakura bed and sit and Sakura talk.

**Sakura: **Satoru-san...did you keep the secret?

**Satoru (Akashi):** Yeah, well they start to asking me question and I don't even answers...and now I was quitting to be here.

**Sakura:** Okay, but should we told them about it? They will know one day.

**Satoru (Akashi): **Don't know Sakura is you, if you want to say it tell them when we are ready we telling them. Okay?

**Sakura:** okay Satoru we shouldn't tell them now but someday...probably tonight I don't know...but they will always checking on us because they suspect something.

**Satoru (Akashi):** So anyways, What should we do now?

**Sakura:** Go outside?

**Satoru (Akashi):** Okay let's take some airs outside and come back here or maybe go at a restaurant.

**Sakura:** Restaurant? Cool Satoru-san.

Sakura smile at Satoru (Akashi) and he smile back and He kiss Sakura on the mouth and they go outside.

*With Masumi, Natsuki, Souta and Eijii...*

**Natsuki:** Me, didn't believe Chefu...He handle something with Sakura-san!

**Masumi:** Well me I go outside, take a walk.

**Souta:** I come with you Masumi, I think exactly where Satoru and Sakura are, I just heard the door close.

**Natsuki:** I come to!

**Eijii**: Well I say nothing from the beginning but I will walk with you guys Outside.

**Masumi:** Oh, Okay so now is not just a walk I think is more spy on them than anything?

Everyone was looked at each others and tell yes with the head.

**Masumi:** Okay So now is spy on them but we need to change our style because they will recognize us.

**Natsuki:** Mission for today: «Spy on Sakura and Chefu»!

Everyone laughed a little bit by the answers coming from Natsuki.

**Souta:** You right for the name but with what do we disguise?

**Eijii:** I think I know what we should be disguise!

Everyone looked at him with a face who will say ''really'' and Eijii see it and say...

**Eijii:** yeah I really found it, just go shopping!

**Natsuki:** Yeah! Shopping! Let's go!

Masumi and Souta looked at each others and say okay with their head and everyone go shopping. When they are finished Natsuki was kind like a little kid with a ice pop in her hand (She put a blue dress), Masumi looked like a gansters (All his clothes was black), Souta was someone who work for a compagny who do the petrol and Eijii was like someone totally rich. When they were walking outside...

**Masumi:** Really? Guys, me all black?

**Souta:** And you think mine is better one? I am a worker who do PETROL!

**Eijii:** Well for me I really like mine thanks Natsuki... :)

**Natsuki:** Your welcome Eijii-san demo Masumi and Souta stop yelling at each others is just for spying on Sakura and Chefu and what is the place that you think that Sakura and Chefu go Souta?

**Souta:** Well probably at the beach just here (He point)

**Masumi:** Oh I see them try to find something to cover you!

They found a tree and they can heard the conversation from Sakura and Satoru.

*With everyone include Sakura, Satoru (Akashi), Masumi, Eijii, Souta and Natsuki, but now with Sakura and Satoru (Akashi)*

**Sakura:** Thanks Satoru-san for everything!

**Satoru(Akashi): **I didn't do a lot of thing Sakura.

*With Masumi, Natsuki, Souta and Eijii*

They were not talking so loud because their were really close to Sakura and Satoru (Akashi).

**Natsuki:** Satoru-san?

**Souta:** Never heard Sakura tell the first name of Satoru.

**Masumi:** Is probably that the secret something happened between them!

**Eijii:** Tch...listen guys the conversation...

Everyone looked at Eijii and say okay with the head and listen Sakura and Satoru (Akashi).

*With Sakura and Satoru (Akashi)*

**Sakura:** Yes Satoru-san, you do a lot I mean you always worried about me...and you were always kind of take care of me...

**Satoru Akashi (Blush a little bit): **Yeah that's true but I want to protect you and you know that I already say.

**Sakura:** I know and that's why I like you :)

*With Masumi, Natsuki, Souta and Eijii*

**Eijii:** Liikkkeee...youuu?

**Masumi:** Eh?

**Natsuki:** Shout it down guys they going to heard us!

**Souta:** Oh so that's is the secret so those two are...

**the rest of the group:** Together?

And they looked both Sakura and Satoru (Akashi) who then kiss in front everyone (Group: Masumi, Natsuki, Souta and Eijii). Mina (Everyone) was frozen without saying a words to each others and continue to listen to Sakura and Satoru (Akashi) conversation.

*With Sakura and Satoru (Akashi)*

**Satoru (Akashi):** It's been about 5 years together or almost...but here I go...

Sakura was almost crying.

**Satoru (Akashi):** Would you be my girlfriend Sakura?

**Sakura (A little bit crying):** Yes Satoru! Yes!

And they kiss one more time and Satoru give her a necklace with the initial of Satoru and Sakura on it.

**Sakura:** It's beautiful! Arigatou!

**Satoru (Akashi):** Your welcome Sakura! Well, now should we go back at the base, the others should be worried.

**Sakura:** Your right, Let's go back Satoru-san ;)

With the others, they runs fast as they can and they have time to go back and do like nothing happened. When both Sakura and Satoru was return at the base everyone was silence even Sakura and Satoru.

**Sakura:** What's wrong everyone?

**Natsuki:** Eh Sakura-san...eh...hum...How can I explain that...We are so curious of both of you...and...

**Souta:** We spy on both of you...

**Satoru (Akashi)**: So is that you guys were behind a tree and looking at us?

**Sakura:** yeah you guys were disguise?

Everyone else was looking at each others and say yes with their head slowly and a little bit sorry...

**Sakura:** Oh it's okay guys we already know that you were there at the end...you guys runs like not even possible!

Everyone laughed

**Natsuki:** So anyways should go eat something?

**Everyone:** Okay !

They all go eat something and after they go at the base to take a good sleep for preparing a new adventure tomorrow!

THE END

Hope you guys like it :) I will do a crossover between the team from power range after I will do another story of the crossover team super sentai and at third story I will do a Kamen rider crossover team. (Wanted by a fan) :)

It will take more time than before because I have school to so I can't tell you guys when I will post the first chapter of the crossover Power ranger!


End file.
